


two time

by larvitar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, and is lowkey a stoner but Don’t worry about it, lapis juuls, we projecting big time boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: Lapis has noticed the nerdy blonde girl in her English, sure, but she didn’t expect the girl to ask her out.☆★☆lapidot , one - shot , some cute ass fluffy shit





	two time

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the jack stauber song “ two time “ : https://youtu.be/HZik4fKw3G0

Lapis had generally been uninvolved with school, especially during the second semester of her senior year. Sure, she had four AP classes, but it’s not like she couldn’t handle AP Chem, AP French, AP Photos, and AP Research. She had a good head on her shoulders, she was going to a college not far away from Beach City, her ex had pretty much fucked off for good, and life was peachy keen. Well, maybe not completely. Maybe she had a bit of an inner turmoil. About a girl.

Steven and her had been walking on the boardwalk, Steven idly throwing fries in his mouth as Lapis talked about college and stuff.

”Yeah, so I got into NYU for Marine Bio. Thankfully, it isn’t too far from here.”

Steven’s eyes lit up. ”So you’ll still get to see me!” Steven tackle-hugged her, which admittedly didn’t really work considering Lapis was like 5’10”, but hey, Steven can try.

Lapis laughed softly and ruffled his hair. “I couldn’t be too far away from my Beach Summer Fun Buddy, even for college.” Lapis stretched upwards, smiling to herself, thinking about visiting Steven and his family every other weekend.

Steven then perked up again, some of the Bits, as they were called, still in his mouth. “Wait, you said you were in that one English class, right?”

Lapis smiled at Steven’s impatientness to finish his food, rolling her eyes as she spoke. “Yeah, AP Research. It’s okay, but I’m not really about all the writing we do in it.”

Steven’s face brightened even more. “My friend Peridot is in that class!”

Lapis looked at him curiously. “Peridot? Oh, yeah, I know her. Super smart.”

If Lapis was being honest, she hadn’t thought about Peridot all too much. Peridot was nice, sure, albeit a little dorky (though it was kind of cute). Peridot was a year below her, but she might as well have been in college, considering the fact she was a total brainiac.

”Have you talked to her at all? I think you’d really like her,” Steven asked, nudging Lapis.

Lapis rolled her eyes playfully, giving Steven another hair ruffle. “I know you’re trying to play matchmaker with me, bud. It’s adorable.”

”Well, have you considered it? I have her number and everything and I think she’d really be good for you, Lapis.” The look in Steven’s eyes was too much for her to bear. She chuckled and shook her head.

”I’ll consider it, alright? No promises.”

”Okay Lapis! Whatever you think is best.” Steven gave her a great big smile, one that could melt the fiercest of warriors. Lapis couldn’t help but smile back.

”Now, what do you say we get some more Bits?”

☆★☆

Lapis had, over the course of the next few days, considered it. Steven putting the idea in her head had started eating at her. Would it be a good idea? Should she really pursue the dorky junior?

”Hey Lazuli,” says a voice, snapping her out of her trance. She blinks, to face Peridot looking somewhat sheepish. “Do you have some loose leaf I can borrow?”

Lapis’ lip turns into a half-smile as she grabs her binder and gets two pages out for Peridot. “You always struck me as the type of person who had everything organized,” Lapis says coolly after handing Peridot the paper, folding her arms on the backside of the chair to face the blonde girl.

Peridot stares down at the floor, face flushed. “I’d actually say I’m a bit out of order, in spite of all my academic grandeur.”

“You can’t be perfect at everything, bud.”

Peridot sighs and casts her gaze to the side, face still a shade of red. “I wish I could.”

”Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re pretty close to it.” Lapis smiles, genuinely and softly.

Peridot’s face heats up so much, she might as well be a stove. She mumbles something close to a “Thank you,” and Lapis, satisfied with her work, turns back around and gives her a “You’re welcome,” and Lapis swears the blonde girl walks out of class that day looking a million times happier than usual.

☆★☆

February comes quicker than Lapis wants it to. After all, she has to savor her senior year. She’s going to be a successful marine biologist soon enough, might as well take advantage of her senior year while it lasts. Valentine’s Day comes even quicker, and although Lapis is keeping up with her work, it’s still so sudden. She really doesn’t think much of Valentine’s Day in general. It’s just another one of those holidays that glorifies consumerism, nothing special.

That’s why it catches her off-guard when Peridot asks her if she has a moment after class.

Lapis, confused but also intrigued, offers her a “Yeah, what’s up?” as they lean on the lockers outside two of the English classrooms.

Peridot looks down, face as red as a beet. “This is going to be embarrassing, but-“ The shorter girl sharply breathes in and out before facing Lapis and continuing. “This may be a bit out of nowhere, but I like you a lot. In the gay way.” Peridot diverts eye contact with that, as her words continue to march on and out of her mouth. “From our limited interactions, you’ve shown to me how exceedingly sweet you are and how much of a kind soul you are. I must say you’re very beautiful as well, and just overall a great person and so I was wondering-“ Peridot winces- “if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime.”

Lapis blanks at first, considering a lot of information was just fed to her in the span of like, 30 seconds. She quickly recollects herself, and gives Peridot her answer.

”For sure, do you want my number or my Snapchat?”

”Um, either or.” Peridot says. She’s not stammering, she’s just shaking like hell, especially as Lapis hands the shorter girl her phone to put her Snapchat username into. It’s almost like she’s a chihuahua in headlights, Lapis thinks, smiling to herself.

”Just so you know, though, I’m not looking for anything serious, ‘cause it’s senior year, you know?”

”Oh, yeah, I get it.” Peridot says, seeming forced. If she grasps the full meaning of those words, Lapis wouldn’t be able to tell, considering the only emotion she can read on Peridot’s face is “ANXIETY”, written in big, red letters.

Peridot hands Lapis’ phone back to her, and faces her again. “See you later, Peridot,” Lapis sing-songs, walking off to her Pre-Calc class. This time, Lapis is wearing the megawatt smile on her face.

☆★☆

They plan the date for a Saturday, at Starbucks, because Lapis knows it’s easy to get to and just a smart first date location. She doesn’t think their relationship is going to go anywhere, and if it does, the farthest it’s going to go is in her pants. Lapis lets Peridot text her first, but that’s only because Lapis was preoccupied. AP Chem is a grind, after all.

Lapis had arrived first, parking her 2009 blue Kia Sportage and placing her usual order just for a white chocolate mocha, substitute soy milk. It’s 4 o’ clock sharp when she arrives, with Peridot coming just a few minutes after.

“Hey,” Peridot says, breathily, setting her bag down on the chair next to her, pulling out the chair across from Lapis.

Peridot is in unusual attire, to say the least. Usually, Peridot wears a baggy sweatshirt or a t-shirt and flannel at school, with bell bottoms and sneakers that look like they’ve definitely peaked two years ago. Instead, she’s in a bright yellow dress, a small necklace hanging from her neck. Lapis thinks she looks ethereal.

”You look cute,” says Lapis, smiling at her.

Peridot’s face flushed a little bit, scooting the chair in nervously. “Wow, uh... thanks. Unlike any other day, I really did try today.”

”It shows,” Lapis quips. “It’s a nice look for you.”

”So,” starts Peridot, “what have you been up to?”

”Not much. I’ve been mostly working, I just came here from a shift at the Crab Shack.”

”The Crab Shack,” Peridot repeats. “Riveting.”

”Hey, aren’t you going to get something?” Lapis asks. “I’ve already ordered.”

”Oh, r-right.” Peridot stammers. She scrambles for her bag, going up to order something Lapis can’t hear the name of. Lapis checks her phone briefly, then Peridot sits back down, waiting for her order as well.

”So, Lazuli, tell me about your taste in music. I’m intrigued.”

☆★☆

The date goes well, Lapis would say. They talk about a variety of things, like college, their interests, music, and whatever the hell else. Peridot doesn’t really say much at first, but once she gets into it, she really gets _into_ it, going on a spiel about drama including people Lapis doesn’t even know or care about. Regardless, Lapis still thinks it’s entertaining, as lame as what happened to Peridot with telling off her old principal.

“By the way, I kinda have to leave in a few,” Lapis says, as the clock on her phone reaches 4:55. “This kid- whose basically my little brother- is counting on me.”

”I get it,” Peridot replies, nodding solemnly. “Family is perhaps the most important thing one can value.”

”Yeah,” Lapis sighs, staring at her empty coffee cup. “After college, I have no idea if I just want to focus on my career or have a family, ‘cause you can only really choose one, y’know? Like if I want to be a legend in my field, I can’t also have a family. It just doesn’t work that way.”

”Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out when you get there,” Peridot adds, hopefully.

Lapis checks her phone again. 4:57. “Do you need a ride home?” Lapis asks, gathering up her belongings.

”Uh, yeah, that would be great,” Peridot squeaks.

”Shall we, then?” Peridot’s scrambling once again for her bag, and Lapis chuckles at the sight.

Peridot finally secures her bag before replying. “Yes, of course. Let us depart.”

They swiftly depart the Starbucks, Lapis holding the door open like the gentleman she is. Lapis opens the doors, starting the car as she hands Peridot her phone to put her address into. “Or you can just tell me,” Lapis adds, but Peridot opts for using Siri’s voice to get her home safely.

”Hold on.” Lapis pulls her Juul from one of the small compartments in her car, taking a quick hit. “You want a hit?” She offers Peridot.

Peridot stares at the thing for a few seconds before saying “Uh, sure” and taking it, giving it a quick puff. Peridot’s face scrunches up a little, as Lapis drives out of the parking lot and onto the road. The car ride is entertained with stories of their childhoods, like when Lapis got trapped under a mirror during the school’s last peformance of the musical and was unable to perform. The atmosphere of the car is relaxed, easy, even. Lapis could get used to this.

Soon enough, they pull into Peridot’s driveway, Lapis putting the car in park as she reaches forward and gives Peridot a hug and then a fist bump. “Hey, it was real. Hopefully we’ll get to do this again sometime, and we’ll have some real fun.”

Peridot laughs, all throaty and all genuine. “I’d like that,” she says staring directly into Lapis’ eyes. Lapis sees her gaze dart to her lips, before Peridot forces another sentence out of her mouth. “Is this where I should kiss you?”

Lapis smiles, leaning forward to connect their lips. Peridot still tastes of coffee, and her mouth is hot. Lapis smiles into the kiss, almost slipping her tongue in, but decides against it, pulling away softly.

”Wow,” Peridot gasps, eyes like stars.

”You up to do this again, then?” Lapis asks, her hand caressing Peridot’s cheek.

”Lapis, I couldn’t think of anything better.”

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee ... this is major projecting and Just so you know the juul part was only added bc it Actually Happened to me and i was like Wow ... Modern Romance so basically i had to put it in dis fic . dis fic btdubs is entirely based off of Real Gay happenings so ... enjoy . love u all lots uwu  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
